Death to A comrade
by sesshoumaru388
Summary: Someone dies and their enemy takes his place
1. Death of a Comrade

(I don't own Inuyasha... I don't know why we write this R&R Actions aren't listed ( Sorry!)  
  
Inuyasha Episode ?  
  
"Death to a Comrade"  
  
(Scene 1 – Deep Forest)  
  
Inuyasha [I] – Come on Kagome! We need to hurry if we are going to beat Sesshoumaru to 5 of the Shikon no Tama shards!  
  
Kagome [K] enters picture-panting Come on Inuyasha, we need to slow down. I can't keep up with you and besides Sesshoumaru is way behind us.  
  
Sesshoumaru [S] jumps down from tree I wouldn't think so. I just made Jaken take my shards to throw you guys off.  
  
I – you bastard! You take my shards and I need those to go back to my human form.  
  
S – like I said, throw you guys off. Pulls out Tetsuiga now, are we going to fight or not? I – fine by me. Wound of the Wind! Drops to one knee and gets up quickly  
  
S - holds chest nice try you need more than that to hurt me! Swipes sword at Inuyasha and connects  
  
I – dammit that hurt! What did you do?  
  
S – Oh nothing much. Just made the blade sharper and changed it a little. I call it the Blade of Souls. It has the ability to kill all half-demons like you.  
  
I – what? A red aura forms around Inuyasha S – See? It finally worked. I thought it wouldn't.  
  
I – This aura is draining the life out of me. Kagome! Run!  
  
K – got it runs away  
  
I - I can't continue. you bastard your gonna pay! Falls and doesn't move  
  
S – I did it. My half brother is finally dead. I don't know how to feel at this moment. Jaken and Rin enter picture  
  
Jaken [J] – Master Sesshoumaru! What happened here?  
  
Rin [R] Yea Sess runs to Sesshoumaru what happened to Inuyasha?  
  
S – well...I killed him.  
  
J and R – What?  
  
S – remember the sword that I made from the testsuiga? Has an interesting effect to half-demons...  
  
J – we should go. I heard bandits rob you in your sleep.  
  
R – Bandits? Quickly lets go!  
  
(Scene 2 – tree overlooking a beautiful lake and mountains)  
  
K – what happened to inuyasha he should be able to find me.  
  
S – Kagome...  
  
K - doesn't look at him and a tear falls to the ground  
  
S – Inuyasha is dead. I killed him. I'm sorry.  
  
K – angrily you bastard! You killed the only person that meant anything to me!  
  
S - sits beside her I know Kagome. When I saw his body, I didn't know how to feel. My half-brother that has bothered me for as long as I live, is now dead.  
  
K – Well, you have guilt for killing him so your not entirely heartless...  
  
S – So what's going to happen? Are you going to go back and pretend that none of this ever happened or are you going to stay knowing that the person that you loved has died?  
  
K – I don't know. If I continue there is no point of trying to collect the Shikon no Tama because Inuyasha is dead...  
  
S – Well, you could come with me. I have a little girl about 8 years old who comes along with us after Kouga destroyed her village...  
  
K – Well . . .  
  
S – You can help me get the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Miroku [M] – Kagome don't! Cuts to him running with Kaede he's trying to trick you! If he collects the Shikon no Tama we are all doomed.  
  
S – I've changed. After I killed Inuyasha I don't know if I should ever kill again...  
  
Kaede [Ke] – Inuyasha's dead!? How can this be?  
  
M – No normal sword ever could have killed him before...  
  
S – I used this pulls out Blade of Souls it's the weapon that finally killed him... gets upset it can kill any half-demon with one swipe and it did exactly that tears fall off his face and land on the ground  
  
Ke – Remarkable! Sesshoumaru has actually shown love to his dead half- brother.  
  
S – and I can't revive him either. The tetsuiga is the one sword that was able to revive anybody after they have died. I changed it to the Blade of Souls.  
  
K – You know what? I think I'm gonna go with Sesshoumaru.  
  
M – You bastard! runs and tackles somebody but he sees that Sesshoumaru is still standing after he tackled someone What? How can you still stand after I tackled you? looks sown at Kagome oops sorry Kagome.  
  
K –Miroku! Miroku gets off of Kagome  
  
S – watch it Miroku next time you'll be the Blade of Souls next victim.  
  
Kagome tries to get up but her ankle make her falls over  
  
S – Hey you guys get out of here!  
  
Kaede and Miroku leave  
  
S – You ok?  
  
K – no my ankle is sprained. I just need to get to my backpack  
  
S – here picks her on his shoulder  
  
K – Thanks blushes  
  
S – Don't mention it. Kagome tries to grab a piece of Sesshoumaru's hair to play with  
  
S – Hey! Kagome blushes to a deeper red  
  
Sets her down near her backpack  
  
K – thanks. We need firewood.  
  
S – I'm on it. Leaves into the forest  
  
K – I know Inuyasha is dead but I still love him but Sesshoumaru makes me feel way to important. What should I do?  
  
Sesshoumaru renters with wood  
  
S – This enough?  
  
K – This is plenty. Sets up wood and tries to make a fire but it doesn't work can you help?  
  
S – No problem fiddles with the wood and tries and it starts that good?  
  
K – Yes. Blushes to a beet red  
  
S – Why are you blushing like that?  
  
K – What do you mean? Stumbles to lake to see her face as red as blood wow... I guess I do blush quite a bit.  
  
S – Ya you do. Do you need help to get back here?  
  
K – No. My ankle is fine now.  
  
(Scene 3 – Night time at the tree. Fire roaring,)  
  
K – Want some ramen Sesshoumaru?  
  
S – Ok. I never had it but it's worth a try.  
  
Kagome puts ramen over fire and in 2 minutes hands a bowl of ramen to Sesshoumaru  
  
S – Thanks. Eats ramen slowly  
  
Kagome eats the ramen just as slow as Sesshoumaru and deeply gazing into Sesshoumaru's brown eyes. When Sesshoumaru looks up she quickly puts her head down  
  
S – stops eating you know, I just have this feeling. This feeling is that you like me.  
  
K – stammers uh... what do you mean? Looks deep into his eyes  
  
S – Well? Do you like me?  
  
K – sighs Yes. I like you. Do you like me?  
  
S – plainly Yes I do. K – You're just saying that. You don't like me. Starts crying  
  
S - gets close to Kagome I do like you honest. I just have a different way of expressing myself. Kagome stops crying  
  
K – Oh. Slips him a kiss on the cheek  
  
S – Thanks.  
  
K - puts her head on his shoulder  
  
S – holds her closely You don't need to worry about any of that anymore. I'm here.  
  
Kagome after hearing that gets into his lap and kisses him on the lips and Sesshoumaru doesn't move away but instead kisses her back  
  
K – I'm tired. Good night falls asleep in his lap  
  
S – Good night. Hugs her without her knowing  
  
Verina [V] – Hey Sess! Enters picture and sits beside him  
  
S – Am I supposed to know you?  
  
V – It's me Verina your sister? Do you remember me?  
  
S – My sister? Dad told me that I never had a sister.  
  
V – He was ashamed of me. After he found out that I tried to kill you when you were little, he banished me.  
  
S – Know I remember I asked him if I wad another other siblings and he never answered me and still hasn't.  
  
V – When I was banished I was sent to a town which was all half-demon's and they punished and tortured. Takes off cloak to reveal markings on her back see these? They did these.  
  
S – How horrible...  
  
V – So, how is my half-brother?  
  
S – I knew she would say something should I tell her about Inuyasha? I don't know how she would act. I might as well tell her. Well, I killed him...  
  
V – surprised You did what? Why did you kill your only brother?  
  
S – I'm just like that. After I had successfully killed him I felt guilty.  
  
V – Who is this, points to Kagome Spoils of War? Laughs  
  
S – She . . . loved Inuyasha...  
  
V – I see. Do you know how I felt after I was banished?  
  
S – No.  
  
V – I felt unwanted. My own father getting rid of me just because I'm a girl. I didn't get anything in the inheritance. Was the reason that you killed him was because he got the sword that you wanted?  
  
S – No. He just felt like he didn't have the right to live.  
  
V – How did you know that Inuyasha was fighting you just to show his love?  
  
S – You know... I didn't think of that.  
  
K - in her sleep Sesshoumaru don't leave me. You're too important to me.  
  
S – I'm right here Kagome. I will never leave you.  
  
V – That's cute. You must really care for that person.  
  
S – I do. She is mine and no one will be able to take her away from me.  
  
V – Have you heard of the Shikon no Tama? I have been collecting them for awhile.  
  
S – I'm collecting them too. How many shards do you have?  
  
V – About 17 or 18. How about you?  
  
S – The same. Inuyasha had 8 of them so I gained a few.  
  
Wind picks up and Kagome shivers due to the wind Sesshoumaru takes off his jacket and puts it over top of Kagome  
  
K – sleepily thank you  
  
S – You're welcome  
  
V – At Kagome Well hello there. What's your name?  
  
K - startles to feet Who are you?  
  
V – I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Verina. Sesshoumaru is my brother. As I said, what's your name?  
  
K – Kagome. Sesshoumaru killed Inuyasha as he said before.  
  
S – I thought you were sleeping.  
  
K – Nope. I was wide awake I just my eyes closed.  
  
V – Clever girl isn't she?  
  
S – Ya, but that's what I find in a girl pulls her close  
  
V – I think we should work together.  
  
K- What? Work together as in... S – I think it's a good idea. If we collect the entire Shikon no Tama what will we do with it?  
  
K – Well if Inuyasha and I collected it all I could have turned him into a human again.  
  
V – I think I head if you collect all of the Shikon no Tama you can have unlimited power.  
  
S - I think it'll work.  
  
R – Hey! runs to Sesshoumaru where have you been? We've been looking for you all night.  
  
J – Rin's right. I was worried.  
  
S – I have someone to introduce to you guys. This is my sister Verina. She is going to come along with us and Kagome is coming along too.  
  
Narrator – The group has been formed. Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Verina, Rin and Jaken are now working together to collect the Shikon no Tama. Will they recruit others? Will the collect all of it? Find out next Chapter of Inuyasha. 


	2. Whats Next?

Don't own Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha Episode  
What's Next?  
  
Narrator – In our last episode, Inuyasha met a cruel fate and died due to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took Kagome under his wing and she joined with him. Kagome expressed feelings to Sesshoumaru that she never showed before. Sesshoumaru had a sister that he never knew about. Will she be a good ally or will she be a bitter enemy?  
  
(Scene 1 – Mountains with lots of snow)  
  
Rin [R] – shivers Hey Sess, can we find somewhere to rest? It's cold and I'm tired.  
  
Kagome [K] Rin's right. We need somewhere to stay.  
  
Sesshoumaru [S] – You're right we need a place to stay for the night.  
  
A cabin appears out of nowhere  
  
Verina [V] – That's weird. That wasn't there before.  
  
Jaken [J] – I have a bad feeling about that cabin.  
  
Sesshoumaru – Maybe you're right but we need to take the risk.  
  
(Scene 2 – Inside the cabin, main room)  
  
Kagome – sits at a table and relaxes ah, this is nice. Warm room; place to sleep and no one else here bug us.  
  
Sesshoumaru - stands behind her I don't believe you about that. It feels like someone else his here.  
  
Jaken – Sesshoumaru is right. This doesn't feel right.  
  
Rin – At any rate, dangerous or not, I'm going to bed. Good night! Leaves Verina – I'll go with Rin. You can protect your spoils right? Laughs  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome – Hey!  
  
Verina – Good night runs up the stairs  
  
Kagome – Well, we're by ourselves wanna do something?  
  
Sesshoumaru – I don't believe that. Be on guard.  
  
Kagome pulls out bow as Sesshoumaru walks into a deep corner of the room where Kagome can't see him.  
  
Aya [A] – Who's there?  
  
Sesshoumaru – I mean no harm. Where are you? Looks down and sees a fox Clever. Transforming into a fox so I can't see you.  
  
Aya – You think? Climbs up on Sesshoumaru's shoulder You know I'm alone and I have been living in this cabin for the longest time and I want to go out but people want to kill me.  
  
Sesshoumaru – I see. Can I see you in your human form?  
  
Aya – All right. Look away please. Sesshoumaru looks away as Aya changes into her human form Well, what do you think?  
  
Sesshoumaru – I think you look fabulous. I have someone that I would like you to meet. Leads Aya to Kagome Aya, this is Kagome.  
  
Aya – Hello. Blushes sorry I blush a lot.  
  
Kagome – Hello.  
  
Sesshoumaru – Kagome I think you should head to bed I need to talk to Aya personally.  
  
Kagome – Ok night! Leaves Aya – Well, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?  
  
Sesshoumaru – I want to hear your story, your life basically. Afterward, I'll tell you my story.  
  
Aya – Ok I was taught to fight with a sword by my father. When he found out I had turned into an assassin, they left me. I had no choice but to find shelter before I died in the cold. When I saw this cabin I was prepared to fight anybody that was in it. No one was in here. I have stayed here mostly all my life waiting for someone to come in here and to see if it minded them if I joined them. What is your story?  
  
Sesshoumaru – When I was young, my sister Verina, who is coming along with us, tried to kill me.  
  
Aya – Your kidding!  
  
Sesshoumaru – I'm not. From my father's inheritance I got the tetsuiga, which can revive 100 humans with one wave. That little girl, Rin? She saved my life and then I saved hers after Kouga killed her. Kouga's group killed her family and she wanted to come along with us. I had no choice but to let her come along. Inuyasha is... well was my half-brother...  
  
Aya – What do you mean by "was"?  
  
Sesshoumaru – I changed the tetsuiga to the Blade of Souls and well... I killed him.  
  
Aya – What?!  
  
Sesshoumaru – I just felt like he didn't deserve to live. Kagome ran off and I caught up to her and told her that I killed Inuyasha. She was real upset but after some talking to and a tackle by Miroku, she joined with us. When she was with me, she was real uh... I don't know how to say it. Kagome told me that she liked me. I had no choice to but to tell her that I liked her back. Verina came up to me and asked if I remembered her. I told her no. She was quite surprised. Not remembering the person that tried to kill me when I was sleeping. She was alone and she wanted to join up. Just like Rin, I couldn't say no.  
  
Verina – You're telling the story wrong Sess. walks downstairs When I met up with you, she was in your lap sleeping. She was mumbling about you leaving her. Then, we were talking about she was spoils of war.  
  
Aya – Now I understand what that means.  
  
Verina – Afterwards, Kagome "woke up" and she was surprised to see me. We exchanged hellos and then I decided to come along with Sess here. Well, anyway, I'm heading to bed so I can be well rested for the day ahead. Finishes climbing stairs  
  
Sess watches Verina walking up stairs and when he turns his head back, Aya is looking straight at his face  
  
Sesshoumaru – What's wrong?  
  
Aya – seductively nothing...  
  
Sesshoumaru get entranced by Aya's deep green eyes  
  
Sesshoumaru – This... is a side of you I have never seen before.  
  
Aya – I know... kisses him on the cheek Well, good night. Transforms back into fox and goes back into her corner  
  
Sesshoumaru – You know, you can go upstairs. There is one extra room.  
  
Aya – I know, but I like it here.  
  
Sesshoumaru – Suit yourself.  
  
Kagome sneaks downstairs  
  
Kagome – What was that?  
  
Sesshoumaru – What do you mean?  
  
Kagome – I saw. What Aya did.  
  
Sesshoumaru – Oh that...  
  
Kagome – Do you like her or something?  
  
Sesshoumaru – No, nothing like that. She wants to join up with us and that was just her way of asking.  
  
Kagome – A kiss on the cheek is a way of asking?! That's more like a way of saying, "will you be my boyfriend".  
  
Sesshoumaru – I'm very sorry for that. You know you're the only person that I liked.  
  
Aya – Man, she actually likes him. That won't last long because I'm going to break that relationship like a twig.  
  
Sesshoumaru – Well, I'm going to bed. Goes upstairs.  
  
Kagome – What's happening? Sesshoumaru is acting all love-like toward Aya, but I love him. I think she is going to be a bother. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to tell Sess not to let her join up with us.  
  
(Scene 3 – Cabin, Morning)  
  
Sesshoumaru - Walks downstairs That was the best sleep I ever had. Hey Aya, you awake yet?  
  
Aya - walks out as fox Good morning. Stretches Sesshoumaru – Well, Aya pets the fox do you want to join up with us?  
  
Aya – Well I Don...  
  
Kagome – Sess wait! runs downstairs She really doesn't want to come along to help us. She just wants you.  
  
Aya – That's crazy. I just want to help you find the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Sesshoumaru – I never told you about that.  
  
Aya – Well, I just assumed. Sesshoumaru – At any rate I want you to join up with us.  
  
Aya – I will.  
  
Narrator – Now it's settled. Aya is now one of the group. Will she be helpful? Will she be the worst thing ever happening to Sesshoumaru? Find out next time on Inuyasha 


	3. Pulling Your Own Weight

Don't own Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha Episode  
"Pulling Your Own Weight"  
  
Narrator – In our last episode, the group found a suspicious looking cabin. When they went inside, they felt like something was wrong. They were right. Someone else was there. Sesshoumaru went and looked around the cabin to see what was up. He found a small fox that could talk. Sess knew that the fox could turn into a human. She did and she was almost invaluable to him now. When Kagome went to bed, Aya expressed unfelt feelings. Kagome when she found out was extremely upset. Kagome didn't want Aya to come along but Sess said she could come along for now. Will Aya be a good part of the group or will she get in the way?  
  
(Scene 1 – Forest with gravel path) Tree branches hang over top the gravel path making it extremely shaded on the road. The road branches off into dirt paths along the way, very thin, and almost never used.  
  
Aya [A or Ri] – Hey guys, I have to be honest with you. My name isn't Aya.  
  
Sesshoumaru [S] – Well, what is it then?  
  
Rikku – Rikku. (Go figure Don't own FFX) Aya was someone who I killed when I was an assassin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.  
  
Sesshoumaru – It's quite all right.  
  
Kagome – Coldly Anything else your hiding away from us?  
  
Verina [V] – Defending Rikku I don't think she is trying to be mean to you.  
  
Kagome – Angrily I am trying to cut her down. After what happened at the cabin.  
  
Rin – Inquisitively What did happen Sess?  
  
Sesshoumaru – Nothing.  
  
Kagome – Ya right, nothing happened. When I went to bed, I couldn't sleep so I listened to the conversation.  
  
Rikku – Surprised You did what?!  
  
Kagome – When I was listening, I couldn't get half of it so I went to the top of the stairs. After listening, I wanted to see. The fist thing I saw...  
  
Jaken [J] – gasping Lord Sesshoumaru is this true?  
  
Sesshoumaru walks underneath a tree  
  
Sesshoumaru – Yes. It's true.  
  
Kagome – Sounding Evil But that wasn't the worst thing. The thing I saw was points to Rikku her kissing Sesshoumaru!  
  
Rikku – Guilty Yes. I did kiss him. I wanted to keep it down but after Kagome told us that she acted like a spy a saw this, I might as well admit it. What are you going to do about it Kagome? Mope around just like when Inuyasha got killed?  
  
Kagome – How did you know about that?  
  
Rikku – News travels very fast when you are an assassin.  
  
Kagome – Flatly Or if your "boyfriend" tells you.  
  
Sesshoumaru – Whoa there for a second. 2 things wrong with that saying. 1. I didn't tell her about me killing him...  
  
Rikku – You killed Inuyasha? Stammers But... He... Who... How...If... sighs I guess I don't know as much as I thought I did about you Sess. Sesshoumaru – And the second thing is Aya—Rikku whatever her name is, She is not my girlfriend.  
  
Rikku – Uh... Sess, I wanna talk to you about that sentence...  
  
Verina – The prophecy is coming true.  
  
Jaken – I thought you were with your village getting whipped or something.  
  
Verina punches Jaken in the back of the head  
  
Jaken – rubs head Oh well, A small price to pay for a wisecrack like that.  
  
Kagome – What prophesy? What are you talking about Verina?  
  
Verina – It was something I read... I didn't know it would apply to Sesshoumaru. The prophecy goes: A warrior shall rise against his own flesh with a new weapon with strength never seen before. The flesh will fall and the warrior shall take his prize. The warrior and his prize will have a new-found friendship between each other. A new reunion between the warrior and his sister. She will become friends with the warriors allies and they will travel. The group will come upon a cabin. The warrior feels that someone is there. A fox shall be seen amongst them. The fox will be an asset to the warrior but will be an expense to the prize. The fox will want the warrior to herself, and the prize will not take it. When the prophecy is complete the fox and the prize shall become friends. The group shall remain as deadly until a new enemy comes forth and defeats the warrior. Silence Rin – I'm scared. runs to Sess  
  
Sesshoumaru – Comforting Its ok Rin. It just something that will happen but I hope it doesn't. The warrior being defeated by a new enemy.  
  
Rikku – I think it is very true. I mean listen counts off her fingers A warrior, Sesshoumaru. His weapon, well I don't know that. The flesh, Inuyasha. A prize, Kagome. A sister, Verina. The fox, me. Winks The kiss, the asset to Sesshoumaru, and the expense is Kagome being jealous.  
  
Kagome – Interrupting Hold on, I'm not jealous. I already have kissed Sesshoumaru before you so how can a kiss from you make me jealous?  
  
Rikku – Defeated I... I don't know. I thought I could support this case but I can't. Feels a tug on the back of her cloak What do you want Sess?  
  
Sesshoumaru - walks in front of Rikku I didn't touch you Rikku.  
  
Shippo [Sh] – Thanks girl, I needed those shards.  
  
Rikku – You little brat! Turns around  
  
Shippo – Thanks again now I havta go. Foxfire appears then he vanishes Rikku – Damn it. Those shards are the only thing I have left to remember my father.  
  
Sesshoumaru – Wait a second. Looks at a skull  
  
The skull moves like it is running away  
  
Rikku – I see. runs and grabs the skull The little brat  
  
Shippo – Mumbling ................  
  
Rikku – Fine, if you don't want to talk I'll just have to make you!  
  
Throws skull against tree making Shippo knocked out  
  
Miroku [M] – Shippo! Where are you?  
  
Verina – Hmm... he's mine! Jumps into tree  
  
Miroku – walks right between the group  
  
Verina jumps down from the tree and holds a dagger to Miroku's throat  
  
Miroku – Who are you?  
  
Verina – Let's just say you asked me to bear your child.  
  
Miroku – Oh... Your just getting me back for saying that isn't it.  
  
Verina – I'm with somebody already, my brother.  
  
Miroku – Ok, I'm getting the wrong picture. Your brother is your boyfriend?  
  
Sesshoumaru – No, that's just wrong. Walks in front of Miroku I let my sister join with me. Kagome, well you know already. Rikku, she's tending to Shippo at the moment.  
  
Miroku – struggling What did you do to Shippo?! Verina – Whispering loudly Unless you want to die, keep still and don't move.  
  
Miroku - still struggling You bastard! First you kill Inuyasha now you have taken Shippo!  
  
Rikku - walks back in Not taken, just taking something back from him. Shows shards  
  
Miroku – Shards? He took them from you?  
  
Rikku – Yea... but he won't be following you for a while.  
  
Miroku – You killed him! Struggles, breaks free and charges Rikku Rikku jumps and lands in a tree  
  
Rikku – laughs Ya missed!  
  
Getting frustrated Miroku charges Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru side steps and pins him to a tree with his sword drawn out  
  
Sesshoumaru – If you want to die stay here if you want to live and see Shippo again, leave and give your shards to me.  
  
Miroku – Your one sick bastard.  
  
Kagome – Calmly Kill him Sesshoumaru. He doesn't really need to see Shippo again.  
  
Sesshoumaru – I don't really know. If I do kill him, I won't have anybody to actually fight later on. puts sword away Go.  
  
At the chance Miroku runs as fast as he can away from them  
  
Rikku – You forgot your staff! throws it at the direction Miroku ran and they hear a metal clang and a thud Oops, guess I am a good shot after all.  
  
Sesshoumaru – Ok Jaken, where are we headed next?  
  
Jaken – It seems that we have to go through a cemetery to get to the holder of a shard.  
  
Rikku – getting scared Great. I hate skeletons.  
  
Narrator – The group has shown each other that they can be trusted. They can rely on each other when they really need it. They are heading to the cemetery to find a holder of a Shikon no Tama jewel shard. Will they run into an old friend? Find out next episode of Inuyasha 


End file.
